thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
MediaWiki talk:Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiars Casting/Peregrine's Home For Peculiars
I'm seeing a lot of negativity concerning the casting in the movie adaptation of Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. I totally agree with everyone that the casting choices are disasterous for the peculiar children. However, the only source I can find that lists who plays the peculiars are on IMDb, so I'm hoping that there was a possible mix up of some sort or that the page wasn't edited by a professional. Either way, here's the casting so far: Ella Purnell as Emma Bloom Age: 18 Emma's Age (How old she looks): 16-18 Last In: Maleficent as Teen Maleficent (2014) Appearance: Brunette Emma's Appearance: Blonde Personal Thoughts: I don't think the casting for Emma is actually that horrific. I think she can pull of the intensity that Emma has alright. Finlay MacMillan as Enoch O'Connor Age: Enoch's Age in Appearance: Last In: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SgCjlBsFvs TV Series Waterloo Road as Dale Jackson] Appearance: Enoch's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: I'm not to upset about the casting for Enoch, either. I think that Finn has the right look for the part. If you watch the video I've linked, you'll see he has similar eyes as Enoch as well as a European accent. I don't mind that he's a bit older too much, as Enoch's character becomes more aggressive in Hollow City, and a taller/older actor would be able to pull that persona off. Pixie Davies as Bronwyn Bruntley Age: Bronwyn's Age in Appearance: Last In: Appearance: Bronwyn's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: My heart honestly sunk when I saw Pixie Davies's picture. No, no, no, no, no, no!!! This casting was a HUGE mistake!!! Bronwyn is supposed to be a character who acts very maternal in nature towards the two youngest children, Claire and Olive. It makes no sense that her character, who appears as a five year old, to be acting so motherly towards children who are around her age or older. I'm praying here that this is just an IMDb error. I could see her as being Claire, but definitely NOT Bronwyn. I'm beginning to think the person who did the casting just saw the word "Children" in the book's title and did whatever. Raffiella Chapman as Claire Densmore Age: Claire's Age in Appearance: Last in: Lucy Hawking in The Theory of Everything Appearance: Claire's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: Again, I think they did pretty good with Claire's casting. She looks a lot like Claire and she's even around the same age. At least they cast the minor characters well, right? Louis Davison as Victor Bruntley Age: 16 (born 1999) Victor's Age in Appearance: Last in: Beached as Jake (he appears at 1:37) Appearance: Victor's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: Victor being played by Louis Davison is actually on the cast & crew list twice, so hopefully that typo points towards the list being unprofessional. Most likely the list is official, though. Louis is actually the son of Peter Davison, and his last name online is usually "Moffett", which is probably why I was having trouble finding information on him. It's possible however that the one cast as Victor is a different actor with the same name. This would make more sense, as Victor is Bronwyn's brother, and I'd assume the characters would be closer to the same age. Ironically, the girl Kez in Beached (I've linked it above) looks more like Bronwyn to me. Lauren McCrostie as Olive Abroholos Elephanta Age: Olive's Age in Appearance: Last in: Appearance: Red hair Olive's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: Okay, this has definitely GOT to be a mistake. Lauren would make the most PERFECT Fiona, not Olive. She looks nothing like Olive, who the casting people should really not be able to screw up since she is on the COVER OF THE FLIPPING BOOK. Seriously, has to be some sort of mix up on IMDb. Besides, she's waaayyyy older than the Bronwyn they cast. But unfortunately no, Lauren just retweeted the announcement that she's playing Olive. Hope is lost. I literally feel like crying. Cameron King as Millard Nullings Age: Millard's Age in Appearance: LOL Last in: Appearance: Millard's Appearance: Again, LOL Personal Thoughts: I'm greatly disappointed that Thomas Sangster wasn't cast as Millard. In my opinion, I think his voice would have been a great match. I knew the chances of him being cast would be slim anyway, but it's still kind of disappointing. Hayden Keeler-Stone Age: Horace's Age in Appearance: Last in: This is possibly Hayden singing a cover of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts??? I have no clue to be honest. Appearance: Horace's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: Georgia Pemberton as Fiona Age: Fiona's Age in Appearance: Last in: Unchained as Becca Appearance: Fiona's Appearance: Personal Thoughts: Watching Unchained also upset me, because Becca's sister looked more like Fiona than Becca did. Ugh!! Plus, Fiona is an adult in her picture. --Shadow Byrd